1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus, an LCD driving apparatus, and a method for driving the LCD apparatus, and more particularly, to resolving problems regarding a residual image displayed on a screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, televisions (TVs) have become larger, and thus users can watch images on a larger screen. The large-screen TVs have been rapidly developed with the development of thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT LCDs) and plasma display panels (PDP). The large-screen TVs are used to broadcast, among other things, advertisements which are produced using various contents and active motion images, which can be effective for advertising products. The display apparatus having the above purpose is referred to as a digital information display (DID).
However, when the DID is used for the purpose of commercial advertisement, the DID is driven for a long time and displays the same images on a screen for a long time period, unlike the display apparatus which is used for the purpose of broadcasting. Accordingly, an image sticking phenomenon may occur, in which a liquid crystal is stressed, and thus it is difficult to convert an image into another image.
Therefore, there is a need for methods to allow a user to conveniently watch an image by reducing the stress on a liquid crystal and preventing a residual image from occurring on a DID screen.